Elsa, Queen of Ice
by TheLionQueen1
Summary: Elsa is terrified of her beautiful, yet dangerous ice powers. She retreated into the mountains and let go of her responsibilities. This is her story. I do not own Disney.
1. Coronation

**This is my first Frozen fic. I saw the film yesterday and loved it. I don't own Frozen, it belongs to Disney. Enjoy!**

I woke up bright and early. I gracefully rose from bed and brushed my platinum hair. I changed into my gown. It was a beautiful teal with black sleeves and a magenta cloak. I slid the matching gloves onto my hands. I couldn't risk my powers being shown today. My hair was then styled into a braided bun.

I stood at the doors to the balcony, watching them all arrive. I was so nervous. I took a deep breath. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." I then turned and gazed at the portrait of my father at his coronation.

I slid of my gloves. As I reached for a small box and a candlestick I said to myself, "Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." As I said that the surfaces froze over. Startled, I quickly put them down. I gazed at my palms, afraid of what could happen.

"But it's only for today." I said. "It's agony to wait." I said, while putting the gloves back on. I opened the doors and declared, "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

I walked back inside the room. "Don't let them in, don't let them see." I murmured to myself. "Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." I said anxiously.

I was as ready as I could be.

~o~

I entered the chapel, my cloak streaming behind me. My mind was a blur, like a blizzard. When the time came to accept the sceptre and the orb, I reached out my gloved hands. The bishop told me to remove them. Worried, and scared, I took the gloves off and picked up the sceptre and orb.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. I repeated through my head. Due to my nervousness, the golden items in my hand started to frost up. After I had been declared queen, I quickly put the gloves back on.

~o~

At the party, I greeted my subjects and talked with Anna. She disappeared for a while, and returned with a man. Hans, he said his name was. Anna asked for my blessing so they could get married! They only just met! I declined, insisting they didn't know each other properly.

An upset Anna started to shout at me. I tried to leave, claiming the party was over, Anna grabbed one of my gloves. No, no, no, no! Conceal, don't feel, I can't show it now! I thought.

"Give me my glove!" I cried, terrified.

"Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" She cried.

After pausing, and thinking things over I sadly said, "Then leave."

Anna's expression changed to one of heartbreak. I didn't know how to deal with that so I started to leave.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked angrily. "Enough, Anna." I replied.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" She yelled.

I was at the door. "I said enough!" I yelled, flinging my hand out, and creating a wall of spiked ice. The guests and Anna all looked shocked and scared. Horrified, I clutched my hand and fled.

As I raced through town, people were congratulating me. Scared, I ran. Noticing how scared and uneasy I looked, one lady asked if I was alright. I shook my head, but my ungloved hand grasped the edge of a fountain. Instantly it froze and the townsfolk panicked.

I ran. I could hear Anna and other people coming after me. I was at the edge of the fjord, nowhere to go. I touched the water with the tip of my toe, where it instant led froze. "Elsa!" I heard Anna call. Frightened, I ran across the frozen fjord, my cloak billowing behind me.

I headed for the one place where I was sure nobody would venture to find me. The north mountains.

**Please leave a review. All you have to do is type a compliment or a way to improve this in the box at the bottom of the page. See how it's empty? It needs feeding with words. Please don't let it starve! And check out my other stories!**


	2. Let It Go

I trekked over snow covered mountains for hours.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the Queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!_

I took my glove off and it went spiralling through the air.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!_

As I sang, a created snowflakes, ice patterns and recreated Olaf, the snowman from when Anna and I were little.

_I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_I detached my cloak, and let it fly off into the wind_

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all._

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!_

I built a ice staircase, leading up the mountain to a flat plateau.

_Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!_

I stomped the ground, creating a snowflake. I began building a place of refuge, a giant ice castle.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallises like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!_

The castle grew, detail coming out. Chandeliers, fountains and decorations sprung out. I threw my tiara away.

I then pulled my hair out from the regal hairdo, into a loose plait. I then turned my dress to one of magical ice that can't be melted and shoes of ice.

_Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!_

I was on a balcony, gazing out at the snowy mountains

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

I then turned and slammed the door.

I retreated to my newly created ice room, and sat down on the snow covered bed. "Anna! She'll be heartbroken!" I cried and another layer of ice covered the walls. I lay down on the bed. Sleep is good, sleep will help. I thought. In my new ice dress, I fell asleep, hoping for a better day.


End file.
